Dual Wings
by Reizna
Summary: [Alt DNAngel] To live, Hikari must not feel. To breathe, Niwa must always steal. To dream, Harada must always seek love. To die, the wings must be sealed. Tied together by chains of the past, they unknowingly embrace the spell of destiny.


_Dual Wings_

* * *

To live.

To breathe.

To dream.

To die.

* * *

**I. Beginning of the End**

* * *

_Before she knew it, her eyes were drawn to a certain brunette girl and royal blue met crimson red._

_It was those eyes – the eyes of the one she had to stay away from, but the reason did not apply to her. Rio was not a boy. In fact, she was a girl so any thing she felt would not trigger the infection within her family line._

_Her gender was a blessing than a curse. Because of it, she could be a normal school girl. That was what she wanted. Well, that was one of the few things. One of the other few goals could be accomplished there in Azumano Middle, where she would be attending for her first year of junior high._

_She wanted to know the Niwas – if they were as the old Hikari tales said: heartless demons who always stole from her family. But from what she had seen so far, her generation's Niwa was female – just like her. The legacies would not manifest themselves until they had children._

_That was good, right? Rio hoped so while she looked away from the Niwa girl, stepping into the hall of lockers. Orientation would be soon and the Hikari were known for being punctual people. Nothing would keep Rio from following tradition – not even the owner of those red eyes._

* * *

"_Emiko!"_

_The light brunette looked back at her fanboys and gave them a quick smile. She straightened out her new school uniform before heading toward the lockers. The blue, but Japanese eyes and that pale face was still fresh in her mind. She knew who it was without even a name._

_Hikari_

_Legends mentioned that those artists were often identified with blue hair and matching eyes. __Bingo__, Emiko thought, silently tracking down that one girl. She would figure it out later – if that strange girl was truly a Hikari._

_There were a few ways to find out, but Emiko was up for the normal way. That meant going up to the specific person and asking them. So much for the Niwa way of being discreet. Biting on her lower lip, the girl hoped that all would go well._

* * *

"_I'm Emiko. Emiko Niwa."_

_When the name clicked, Rio looked up from her book. Though she was in the back of the classroom, it seemed that it was impossible to avoid detection – especially from __her__. The blue-haired girl noticed the outstretched hand and proceeded to shake it. Apparently, this one was confident with etiquette when it came to dealing with someone like Rio herself._

"_Rio Hikari."_

_The blue-haired girl's answer was returned with a smile, which made her feel uneasy. No one had taught her what to do when a Niwa attempted to befriend her. Her mother had never mentioned that lesson. Pulling her hand away, Rio then lifted it to tuck some strands behind her ear._

_Silence crept between them. The bluenette welcomed it like it was an old friend of hers while it seemed that Emiko was not really accustomed to a quiet conversation. Rio sensed this and said nothing until spoke to once again._

"_You look lonely, Hikari-san."_

"_Seclusion is an unwanted gift bestowed upon my family, Niwa-san." Rio replied, proceeding to close her book. "Didn't your family tales tell you that?"_

_The girl with azure eyes looked up to see a startled Emiko, who was stepping back. Rio raised an eyebrow when the brunette suddenly regained her composure. Such a serious look did not suit Emiko Niwa at all, but such a thing was out of her control. Then again, why would Rio care so much? _

_She was a Hikari – but she was female. _

_She was able to care. Rio's freedom was not limited at all._

"_Hikari-san," Emiko started as she turned away, "You're welcome to join me and my friends on the roof anytime at lunch."_

_Rio gave no reply as she pondered over her decision. Lowering her eyes from the Niwa girl, she placed a hand over her chest and deeply breathed. "Gomen, Niwa Emiko-san."_

_She would not join her for lunch._

* * *

"_Emiko!"_

"_Yes, Aya?" Emiko glanced at her dark-haired friend, who was sited at her far left side of the group. The brunette did not like the way her friend called her. Nor would she like the question being asked._

"_Why'd you invite the snob?" Aya questioned._

_Emiko almost dropped her juice box, blinking at the said question, "Hikari-san is not a snob!"_

_Aya huffed and folded her arms, causing everyone else to look between her and Emiko. Something about this didn't look too good. "But Emiko, she's gaining a fanboy club which rivals yours."_

_Emiko shook her head. She really didn't care – merely because popularity didn't get to her head. And anyways, anyone who asked her out received the weirdest request from her. Thinking of this, the brunette coughed out a small chuckle before getting up from her sitting position on the rooftop. _

_A light breeze slightly picked up and lifted her hair as she walked toward the fenced edge of the rooftop. Her red eyes looked down and searched for a mob of blue hair; and she had found it, sited near the sakura tree. Emiko let out a sigh. _

_Perhaps, a Hikari trait of self-isolation was hard to break._

"_Hikari-san isn't a snob, Aya. She's just misunderstood." Emiko whispered, seeing a figure of a boy approaching the lone, blue-haired girl. A smile crept onto the brunette's face as she turned away. She knew that boy would have a hard time for Hikari hearts were known to be the hardest treasures to obtain – according to legend, anyway._

"_Poor guy." Emiko shook her smile off before returning to her friends._

* * *

"_Hikari-san?" A deep voice called._

_Rio snapped out of her daze to see a boy standing at her left side with his hand on the bark of the sakura tree. Her blue eyes caught grey ones which were hidden behind glasses. Those eyes were too familiar and it dawned to her. It was her next door neighbor, Kei Hiwatari, who appeared to have some kind of infatuation with her._

"_Hiwatari-kun, I didn't expect you see you here." She answered quite coldly, folding her arms over her chest. Her blue hair fell over her eyes as she shifted her weight uncomfortable. Kei proceeded to take a seat next to her, causing her to feel a little awkward._

"_Do you like the school?" He asked, starting up a conversation._

"_More or less, it's an alright place, but they always put me in the advanced classes." Rio tilted her head away from him, rolling her eyes a little. She really wasn't in the mood for chatting, but she was stuck. There was not really a way to get out of his grasp until he was done. She cursed at this fact._

"_So I've heard." Kei just chuckled. He was seemingly unaware of Rio's reluctance to speak. "Anyway, I've heard you're gaining a fanclub."_

_Rio gave him a blank stare. "You know full well, I have no time for boys."_

_With that statement, she stood and left the brown-haired boy to his lonesome._

* * *

In the middle of the night, an older Emiko was still awake. It was the eve of her son's birthday. Because of it, one would think she was planning out what she would cook and all that stuff. However, she was not. On the table before her sat piles of yearbooks, but she was more focused on the pictures in her photo album, which lay opened up in her arms. 

"In the end, we became friends: Rio and I." Emiko muttered, flipping through the next few pages. It was then when she spotted a certain picture with her, Rio and the brown-haired man named Kei Hiwatari. The two women were pregnant when that picture was taken.

Emiko with Kosuke's child and Rio with…

"I remember that day…when your mother ordered," Emiko suddenly shut the album, "to continue the family line and you did."

A feeling of sadness reflected in her eyes as another memory flashed through her mind. It was a reverie of their last school days. They were both around the age of twenty-one and almost out of college. Emiko could remember it clearly for it was the day Rio's fate was fulfilled.

* * *

_Something was wrong. Around just Emiko, Rio was stuttering in speech. She never stuttered! Emiko couldn't help but notice that there were sweat beads trailing down from Rio's forehead. And the bluenette was pacing back and forth right in front of the sakura back at their old Middle School. _

_Obviously, something was up and Rio was nervous to tell her best friend about it._

"_Out with it, Rio! Trust me; you'll feel better after you've told me." Emiko was getting agitated with the loss of the collected Rio. This was just scaring her. She wanted the real Rio back. _

_The usual silence came and was broken with the most shocking words._

"_Mother wants me to sleep with Kei."_

"_WHAT?!" _

_Sure, opportunities for sex frequently showed up during their current college years, but something like this was still unbelievable. Back to the point, Emiko was startled that Rio's mother commanded this to take place and they both knew why. _

"_But you don't even love him." Emiko argued._

_Running her fingers through her soft hair, Rio nodded. "I admit I am a bit attracted to him, but it's not love itself. But Mother is forcing me since she has not much time to live."_

_Emiko growled. "But if you get pregnant, that means-"_

"_You must do the same eventually, Emiko," The bluenette snapped, "I hope you find Kosuke-san is the right one."_

* * *

She remembered the next day so clearly. Rio had come to the community college with Kei beside her. The woman had looked a little ill, but she bravely shook it off as they both met Emiko, whose expression could not have been read that morning. She remembered feeling her gut churn when Rio told her what he had done. Emiko wanted to kill him, but she could not. 

The Hikari needed him to continue their line.

"Damn it." Emiko cried, slamming the book onto the table. Tears swelled up in her eyes. It wasn't fair. Rio's son was alive. Kei was still alive. But Rio – Rio was dead as of ten years ago.

It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

_February the eleventh._

_It was the eve of Daisuke's fourth birthday. Not only that, it was also the date of Rio's son's birth. Coincidence, they had both thought, but they were wrong. It was fated – just like the last time Emiko had seen Rio, chatting at their favorite café. _

"'_Miko, I have a request to make."_

_Emiko had been taken back by this statement. Since they became friends, Rio had never used that nickname once until then. Taking a slip of her coffee, she nodded in silence, both eager and hesitant to hear the demand._

"_If anything should happen to me, Kei will legally adopt Satoshi as his son and then, I need you to create a wall between your son, Daisuke and mine. They must not follow the path we made. They-"_

"_I know. They must not be friends like we are," Emiko had lowered her red gaze, "I understand, Rio."_

_As soon as that was said, both women said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Neither looked back to see the other's back. They had to rush home to relieve the babysitters' of their duties._

_Then, it had been an hour since their coffee meeting when she had received a phone call from Kei Hiwatari himself, who was then an Inspector for the Azumano Police Department. The news he bore was a devastating blow to Emiko. _

_Rio was dead. She had been found in her room at the Hikari Manor, dead from a wound in her chest. A knife was found near the body – but the puzzling thing was there wasn't a single blood stain on the blade._

_After informing her, Kei hung up to allow her to mourn the death of her friend. Emiko headed into her room and collapsed – only to be stirred by Daisuke's crying. She wiped the tears away and headed to care for her son. It was their birthday and Rio died on that day._

* * *

_As she gathered with several other mourners, she held back her tears. Recalling the promise she had made to Rio, she had to contain her feelings. Though devastated at the loss of her friend, Emiko had to remember: Rio was a Hikari and Hikaris were typically enemies of the Niwa. She had to re-enter that mindset as much as she did not want to._

_Her eyes scanned the area as the last words were spoken by the priest. Closest the white coffin which bore the symbol of the Hikari, a pointed cross, she spotted a boy with striking, blue hair and a resemblance to her late friend standing in front of Kei. Emiko immediately knew who it was._

_Satoshi Hikari. Or rather, now Hiwatari for Kei had legally adopted him after Rio's own wishes._

_One of Emiko's index fingers pressed against her lips, trying to piece it all together. Satoshi was the son of the Rio and Kei, but because they weren't married, he was partly considered illegitimate until Kei legally adopted him. Rio had covered her bases beforehand. _

"_So the curse killed her." Emiko mumbled as they finally lowered the casket into the ground. As she turned and walked away, she passed a black-haired woman with amber eyes and a child with dark hair and familiar eyes. She gasped and turned to catch a side view of the girl's face. From her angle, the girl appeared to be a mirror image of a younger Rio._

_Emiko shook her head. It just couldn't be. She was just hallucinating after losing her friend. That was understandable. She was just imagining things. That was all._

* * *

The clock finally struck midnight and Emiko winced, being violently struck out of her reverie. The lights flickered for a moment before burning brightly as they were before. She folded her arms while her tears dried up. It was that day, February the eleventh: Daisuke and Satoshi's birthday and respectfully, the tenth anniversary of Rio Hikari's death, which still puzzled the minds of the Azumano Police. Emiko sighed. 

"So the day, it begins." She said, slowly walking to her room, switching the lights off. Her head was hung and her small depression remained. Daisuke would inherit the Niwa destiny in a few hours. Meanwhile, the heir of the Hikari would do the same.

She hoped all would go well for her son. Her thoughts drifted to her deceased friend and the young boy she had brought into their world. Sited on the bed, she glanced at the picture of her, Kosuke and Rio at her bedside. "For your sake, Rio, I'll hate your boy even though you live within him."

* * *

The newly appointed Commissioner of the Azumano Police Department sat in his office, staring at a certain photograph. His grey-brown eyes softened as he touched the wooden frame of the photo. It was a still shot of a younger Satoshi and his mother, Rio. He let out a sigh before tearing his eyes away to check the time. According to his wrist watch, it was a minute past midnight. Kei Hiwatari stole another glance of the photo before stacking his papers neatly in a pile on one side of his desk. 

It was his son's birthday already; his fourteenth. Not only that, it also stained with the death of his love.

"Rio, rest in peace…for our son." He muttered as he hid the picture frame within the drawers of his desk. Without another word, he left his workplace for the night. He, at least, had the right to do that just for his son's birthday.

* * *

Little did he know, his son was indeed suffering during the late hour. Visions of the past haunted his dreams. Shrieks of horror sounded in the teenager's ears as he proceeded to throw himself against the headboard of his bed. A string of curse words left his lips as his entire body ached. 

"Stop it!" He uttered. This sensation was dreadfully familiar and it dawned to him. It was just like when his mother died. He had cried out for her and she had come running to his side. And then, a sound of a body crashing to the carpeted floor was heard. It was just like that.

"Mother!" Satoshi cried out once more, but alas, no one would come like his mother had done then. He was isolated in the manor his 'adoptive' father resided in and he had no friends.

'_She is not coming, Satoshi-sama_.' An unknown voice taunted in his head. He knew whom it was and growled. His mother, Rio, had always reminded him to be careful with his feelings to the point where she just said 'Hikari should not feel' and explained why.

He was only about three then, but for a child, his comprehension was extraordinary.

That was a lesson Satoshi never fully understood until he had been getting nightmares of himself transforming into a white angel, who truly was a devil in disguise. It was only then he recalled his mother telling him tales of that certain angel; Krad was his name and Satoshi dreaded his appearance.

'Stop it. Leave me alone!' But it was not meant to be. Krad would not leave. Such was his fate as a Hikari. That was why Rio had told him that vital advice.

_Hikari should never feel._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to DNAngel.**

I've always hated writing these. Anyway, this is my new fanfic, which is actually the revamped version of _Intertwined Fate_ (yes, my first SatoshiRisa fanfic). The new plot bunny for this certain work has been bugging me since I've written chapter nine of Blood Bond. Temptation came and I fell. XD So here is my new work and especially for this, I'll be making an AMV-type trailer which I will later upload onto youtube. Yes, a bit of a freak and I just wanted to test my AMV skills again.

Okay, ending the rant. Hope you enjoyed the first installment of Dual Wings. Please review and review.


End file.
